cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Dark Ch28 Ty Lee
Brought to you by =Chapter 28-Ty Lee= Two Days After The Death Of Capt. Despi Able Ty Lee touched her broken collar bone gently with her bandaged hand and winced as she took in the state of her body. Her face was horribly bruised, one arm was in a sling and the hand on the other side wasn't working. Her ribs were also bandaged and while her legs seemed to be largely alright, she could feel bruises in places bruises shouldn't be. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized what must have happened, "Um Azula? What happened to me?" Azula traded a glance with Mai, "We found you in an alley being accosted by a man we had been sent to kill. If Mai had been a few seconds later getting that arrow into him, he might have gone too far." Ty Lee's head snapped up, "So he didn't..." Azula shook her head, "He hadn't taken it out when we got there. He might have done something with his hands, but I don't think he got as far as he wanted to." Ty Lee pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled as the tears began to pour, "Thank you. I don't even know who you are, but thank you. If there's ever anything I can do to repay you for this, please don't hesitate." Azula swapped another glance with Mai, "You could tell us who you are." Ty Lee laughed, "That's hardly full repayment for saving me like that." Azula smiled, "Don't worry I have something else in mind after that." Ty Lee smiled, "I had a hunch you might." Azula nodded, "First thing's first though, who are you?" Ty Lee laid back on her pillow, "My name is Ty Lee. I'm the seventh daughter of the late Lord Lee of Shelter Bay." She sighed, "After my father died, my sister married and then when she died without an heir, her husband decided he didn't want to share with the family of his dead wife, so he threw us out onto the street. That's where I've been ever since." She sighed, "I was too young to remember my father, and my mother died when I was still a little girl. I can hardly remember her now." She sighed, "My sisters all scattered to the wind, I hear one or two of them married. Molly was the only one that stayed with me, and she died of pneumonia three years ago when we couldn't afford treatment. I haven't heard from the twins in years." "So when that job as a barmaid came around, I jumped at it," She continued, "The owner said I had a friendly face." She laughed, "I wish now that I had known what he really thought I would be good for." She sighed, "Thankfully he didn't count on me being a Stein. Nobody ever got past my hands, and they were lucky to walk away of their own accord if they tried to go too far. The owner couldn't do anything about it, I was his best worker and the only reason the competition hadn't run him out of business a dozen times over. He knew be sunk if anything happened to me." "How strong are you?" Azula asked. Ty Lee smirked, "Not strong enough apparently, but strong enough that the local Navy base actually issued an order that nobody stationed there was allowed to mess with the local barmaids because so many of their officers came back with broken bones after run-ins with me. Then of course all the other guys there wanted to come and see the little girl that had put so many of their commanders in casts. That was really good for business." "Hmm..." Azula thought for a moment and looked at Mai again. Mai nodded, and Azula smiled as she turned back to Ty Lee, "Well Ty Lee, if you're up to it, I think there's a spot with the Imperial Assassins with your name on it." Ty Lee's head snapped up, "The Imperial Assassins? You two are assassins?!" Azula raised an eyebrow, "It's a temporary situation in my case but Mai here is the daughter of Lord Marshbane, so slightly more permanent in her case." Ty Lee raised an eyebrow of consternation, "How can you only be temporarily an assassin? I thought even the nobility served in at least a command or auxiliary position with whatever branch of the military they joined until retirement!" Mai smirked and spoke for the first time, "You're a little too low on the food chain there Ty Lee." "Too low?!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "Who's higher than the nobility?!" "The princess," Mai replied with a smile. "The princess?!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "you're telling me Princess Azu-" she stopped midsentence as she realized who Azula was. Her jaw dropped, "You, you're..." she slumped backwards, too stunned to speak. Azula smiled gently as she lifted a cup of tea from the table next to Ty Lee's bed, "I can see you need some time to think. We'll give you a few minutes. Have some tea, it'll help calm your nerves." Ty Lee nodded mutely and accepted the cup as Azula rose and stepped outside with Mai. A Moment Later, Outside Azula pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before sliding it to Mai, You did put the contraceptive in her tea like I told you to right? Mai nodded and Azula annihilated the paper with her Death Touch with a half satisfied smile. "You think she'll take us up on it?" Azula asked as she gazed out at the early morning fog over the port. "If she doesn't die of embarrassment," Mai replied. Azula looked at Mai, "She has nothing to be embarrassed about. Her luck ran out on her. That's nothing to be embarrassed about." Mai snorted, "Luck ran out on her alright, ran out and took everything else with it." "That's not helping," Azula replied sharply, "Be nice, that girl's been through enough already." Mai sighed, "Sorry." Azula snorted, "Weird that someone so gifted with stealth would be so tactless." Mai shrugged, "We all have our strengths. Apparently hers is in memory repression." Azula looked at her sharply, "Quiet! She'll hear you! You know Stein's have razor sharp hearing." "You're talking too," Mai protested. Suddenly the door opened and Ty Lee stepped out onto the balcony with them, a robe draped over her shoulders. Azula didn't turn around as Ty Lee came to stand next to her. Ty Lee didn't look at her, "I drank the tea. What was in it?" "Told you she'd taste it," Mai said. "You also told me there was a nine out of ten chance she wouldn't," Azula snapped over her shoulder before turning back to Ty Lee, "It was medicine." Ty Lee sighed, "Thank you for lying to me. I know you were trying to protect me, but I didn't pass out until right after Mai got there." Azula and Mai both flinched, they hadn't known that. "I'll ask again," Ty Lee said quietly, "What was in the tea your highness?" "It was a contraceptive," Azula admitted, "I had Mai whip it up while you were still unconscious. It'll clean every trace of that bastard out of your system." Ty Lee laid a hand on her stomach as she stared out at the bay, "Thank you Princess." Ty Lee sighed, "If I take you up on your offer, can I bring a friend? She's a lot younger than me, but she's an oracle and a hard-worker. She's like a little sister to me, I can't just leave her behind." Azula looked at Mai and Mai nodded, "I don't see any reason why not. We can always use more recruits and the younger recruits always take to the training the best." Five Years Later, Two Days After Visumbra Learned Eon's Identity Ty Lee strolled through the garden on her way to the practice arena she'd set up in one of the eastern clearings, twirling one of her heavy metal javelins between her fingers like it was a twig even though it weighed nearly half as much as she did. She casually leapt onto the railing of one of the gardens many bridges and walked across the narrow rounded surface like it were wider than the bridge itself. It was almost time for Lu Cee's lesson with her. It still tickled her pink that Azula had asked her to instruct the young princess in close quarters combat and that Lu Cee was such a fine student. She smiled as she hopped off the other end of the bridge and walked on before easily jumping over the hedgerow. She landed lightly and hopped again, clearing the next hedgerow with ease and not even noticing a very startled Lu Ten and Visumbra as she disappeared over the hedge. Lu Ten looked after her, "Didn't that Zhao guy say Eon used a javelin?" Visumbra looked at him, "Ty Lee was in the room with us when Eon punched Azula remember?" "Oh yeah," Lu Ten laughed, "Forgot about that. You're right, couldn't be her. Guess I'm just jumping at shadows." Visumbra smiled, "Well Eon is a Shade, so maybe it makes sense to jump at a few shadows." Next Time: The Mad Alchemist and The Empress Category:Avatar Dark Category:Avatar Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon